Di 13. Nov. 2018 Raja
Reise 2018, Nordwestindien — di 13. Nov. '''2018 Raja — 5. RT ---- thumb|304px|(Nahaufnahme aus wp-commons) thumb|304px|Vom Roten Fort Agra aus (R.) Von unterwegs ein erster Blick über den Jamuna auf das flussabwärts und zeitlich geordnet spätere Bauwerk ... aber zunächst das Grabmal Itimad-ud-Daula Das Gebäude wird als eine Referenz des Taj M.s gnannt. In Indien ist es eines der ersten aus weißem Marmor. Allerdings noch ohne die flankierenden Minarette. * Vgl. Wikip. über das Mausoleum der Itimad-ud-Daula Gebaut für einen erfolgreichen Wesir. Großvater von Sha Jahan. Es heißt Mausoleum des Itimad-ud-Daula. imag1802.jpeg itimAg18-03.jpeg|itimAg18 itimAg18.11.jpeg itimAg18Torgeb am FlussuferEinghalle li ob.jpeg * Besichtigung und Einkaufsmöglichkeit bei einer '''Stein- und Mosaikschleiferei für Marmoreinlegearbeiten. Dieses Kunsthandwerk mit feinster Bearbeitung von Farbsteinen und Halbedelsteinen (Karneolen) wird bis auf die Zeit der Entstehung des Taj Mahals zurückgeführt. Nach deren Angeben orientiert sich der Preis der Stücke an der Zahl der notwendigen Arbeitsschritte und deren Qualität. In den Verkaufsgesprächen wurde immer wieder die Zahl der Arbeitsstunden für das einzelne Stück genannt. MosaikAgra18-04.jpeg MosaikAgra18-03.jpeg MosaikAgra18-01.jpeg MosaikAgra18-01.jpeg|Die Tischplatten haben dank des familieninternen Rezepts für den Kleber/-zement eine sehr belast- und strapazierfähige Oberfläche Dann folgt die Mittagspause im Hotel. Aufbruch 13:30 Uhr, zurück im Hotel um 18:00 Uhr. =Fotos, Berichte vom zweiten Tag in Agra - vom Taj Mahal= thumb|368px|left Das Taj Mahal – ein Märchen aus weißem Marmor, das der untröstliche Kaiser / Shah Jahanbei en:WP für seine tote Liebste (und für sich) erfinden ließ. Taj Mahal – ein viel bestauntes Märchen aus weißem Marmor, das Vieles überstanden hat. Es gibt viele architektonische Bemerkungen. Die noch bessere Empfehlung: Einfach sitzen, schauen, staunen, freuen ... (je nach Andrang auch Stehen in Warteschlangen. Aber für die Devisen erhalten z B Ausländer eine Vorzugsbehandlung. Schuhüberzüge oder Barfüßigkeit ist hier auf jeden Fall Pflicht. 6 Mio Besuchende aus ganz Indien (Festkleidung) und der Welt führen zu einem Gedränge um die Kammer mit den Schausärgen. Das ehemalige Gold von hier ging in den Jahrhunderten verloren. * eigene Foto-Galerie right|360px|Hauptkuppel und Chattris Interne Links: Agra, India Externe Wikipedia-Links (de - wp:en) de — wp:Agra * de — wp:Taj_Mahal * de — wp:Uttar Pradesh Bei den Reiseführern * BarkeNo S. ab 294 - 305 — Aubert S. 346 - 353 6EF09E27-DA2B-4565-8775-FC8FF45D659B.jpeg 65CCBFEC-CF0C-4388-98C6-A697D2F71603.jpeg|Aufriss und Grundriss 7F176791-DDCB-40E9-9702-4BF576A2CEF6.jpeg|Foto wo ? Geschichte drum herum 1565 erobern zentralindische Sultanate Vijayanagara und besiegeln das Ende des letzten hinduistischen Großreichs im Süden. 1498: Die Ankunft der Europäer ( Der portugiesische Kapitän Vasco da Gama entdeckt 1498 den Seeweg nach Indien um das Kap der Guten Hoffnung und landet an der südlichen Westküste in Calicut – gut 200 Jahre, nachdem der Venezianer Marco Polo Südindien erkundet hat. right|420px|Commons, Detail: Minaret 1510 erobern die Portugiesen die Hafenstadt Goa und errichten bald zahlreiche Stützpunkte und Festungen an den Küsten Indiens. Für die Herrscher im Inneren des Subkontinents sind die Portugiesen zunächst keine ernste Bedrohung. Vielmehr sind sie als Händler willkommen, auch weil sie Silber nach Indien bringen. Die Europäer kaufen vor allem große Mengen Pfeffer. 1648 zieht der Herrscher von Agra in die neue Hauptstadt Shahjahanabad im Stadtgebiet des heutigen Delhi, wo in seinem Auftrag eine gewaltige Festungsanlage aus rotem Sandstein (das dortige Rote Fort) errichtet wird. Shah Jahan ist auch erfolgreicher Feldherr: Während seiner Regierungszeit erobert er das zentralindische Sultanat Ahmadnagar und verpflichtet die Sultane von Bijapur und Golkonda zu Tributzahlungen. Unter Shah Jahan ist das Mogulreich so groß wie nie zuvor. Taj18-01Rene.jpeg|link=weitere_TajAg18.html TajAg18-04.jpeg TajAg18-06.jpeg|link=weitere_TajAg18.html Nachfolger ab 1658, Aurangzeb (1658– 1707), ein Sohn Shah Jahans, lässt seinen Vater gefangen nehmen und ergreift die Macht im Mogulreich. Der Vater wird im Roten Fort, in Sichtweite seines späteren Grabs, fürstlich gefangen gehalten. Der Sohn befehligt Feldzüge unter anderem nach Zentralindien und dehnt so sein Herrschaftsgebiet immer weiter aus. Aurangzeb kann sein Reich angesichts leerer Staatskassen (wegen der Kriege) und geringer Steuereinnahmen kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten. Rebellionen und die Abspaltung einzelner Territorien sind die Folge. Zudem provoziert seine gegen die Hindus gerichtete Politik – etwa die wieder eingeführte Kopfsteuer für Nicht-Muslime – immer wieder Proteste. 1661: Englands König Karl II. bestätigt die Privilegien der East India Company – etwa das Recht, dort eigenmächtig Krieg zu führen. Portugals König "schenkt" dem englischen Monarchen die Stadt Bombay als Mitgift seiner künftigen Ehefrau, der portugiesischen Prinzessin Katharina. ::Lissabon will die Briten damit als Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Niederländer und indische Herrscher gewinnen. Doch deren Unterstützung ist nur schwach: während die East India Company (seit 1668 Pächter der Hafenstadt) ihren Besitz Zug um Zug ausweitet, verliert Portugal seither fast alle seine Niederlassungen. 1664: Der französische König Ludwig XIV. unterstützt die Gründung der „Compagnie des Indes Orientales“. Den Franzosen gelingt es jedoch erst rund 50 Jahre später, an die Handelserfolge Englands und der Niederlande anzuschließen. Bis in die 1950er Jahre halten sich kleinere Kolonialgebiete Frankreichs. Das Taj Museum Auf dem Gelände befindet sich das Taj Museum, it goes back to 1906, when it was established at the instance of Lord Curzon (Viceroy of India 1899 to 1905) in the west side of main entrance gateway. Further, Khan Bahadur Maulvi Zafar Hussan, Honorary Curator and Superintendent, Archaeological Survey, Northern Circle, Agra, made Valuable Efforts to develop this Museum. The exhibits of the Museum at that time include old plans of the Taj Mahal, samples of the stone used in inlay work, old photographs of the Taj Mahal, a few coloured drawing, Farmans (Royal orders), Sanads (land records), specimen of previous stones used in the Taj Mahal. Now Taj Museum, is housed in the Western Jal Mahal which is the part of the Taj Mahal Complex. * https://www.museumsofindia.org/museum/345/taj-museum (Basisinfos) * Rezensionen bei tripadvisor.de Pict f Hotel|thumb * �� weitere Bilder vom Taj M. Hotel, 2. Übernachtung: * Trident Agra - Werbe-Bilder www - sonst: * Weitere Fotografien zum Taj M. bei Commons.wikimedia * voriger Tag <<<< Zur Übersicht >>>> nächster Tag ---- Zeitleiste * Nov: 9+10 — •11• — 12 —13 — 14 — 15 — 16 — 17 — •18• — 19 —20 — 21 — 22 — 23 — 24 •25 Nov.• … und zur groben Orientierung map NW-India Kategorie:Raj2